Where My Demons Hide
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: We all have our demons, most of us just hide them better then others.-Unknown. Hellen as been summoned by Fiona because,of a certain reanimated some one.Hellen is told to keep a watchful eye on him, and to help Zoe help him speak though as tensions arise between Hellen and Madison. What will happen when Hellen's demons are unleashed?
1. Hellen Bethlehem

I sighed as I made my way to the dinner table. "Ah there you are my dear. I thought you were going to be cooped up in your room all week long." Fiona said as she pointed to the chair next to her. I smiled politely as I took the empty seat. I looked around wondering why I was summoned here. "Fiona if I may speak freely?" She nodded curtly. "Why have you summoned my presence here? I thought all my deeds here were met?" She nodded understanding why I was confused. "Yes, you have indeed done much for our coven. But the newest bunch of our lil coven girls have done something right under my nose. Both girls have reanimated a corpse. Their names are Zoe and Maddison. The poor boy they've reanimated is named Kyle. I know that you've heard about the horrible crash, correct?" as she was explaining all of this my eyes grew wider. Never the less I nodded my head yes. "Let me gruess it was Madison, the blonde." Fiona nodded. "So what do you want me to do with him?" I have to admit thoses girls have guts going behind a Supremes back, and to actually be able to reanimate a corpse was remarkable. Fiona saw my curiosity and laughed. "I want you to see him for yourself and tell me what YOU want to do." I nodded hastily.

We got up and went into the green house. I looked around but saw no one. Just as I turned around to question Fiona, I heard him. "Hellen meet Kyle. Kyle this is Hellen." Fiona said as I just stared shocked to see him able to walk by himself, but still stumbling a bit. "Incredible!" I exclaimed walking around him. "Madison and Zoe did this?!" Fiona nodded smiling at my enthusiasm. So much was running through my mind. "Can you speak?" I asked as I finally made eye contact with him. He seemed stunned at first not sure what to do. "Zoe is still working on that somewhat." Fiona said. I nodded. "So may I speak to Zoe, or do they not know that you already know?" Fiona thought for a moment. "Don't worry about talking to Zoe deary. Now tell me what you want to do." I actually had no idea he was walking (somewhat), limbs functional, only problem is that he can't speak. "How long has he been like this?" "About six months or so." I nodded. "Hmm… Can I be alone with him for a moment? Just stay outside the door." She smiled and did as I asked.

I turned back around. "Please sit." I said simply pointing to the only chair in here. Se obediently sat down. I conjured up a flashlight so I could check his eyes. "Now listen well. This is going to be very bright, all I ask is that you hold still. Okay Kyle?" He understood as he shook his head yes. I smiled softly as I did what I needed to do. His eyes are a very dark brown, almost black. "You have wonderful eyes." I commented as I went to scribble some notes into my book. "W-W-W-Wha-" I heard him trying to speak. I look quickly at him. "Yes?" I asked gently trying to get him to say something to me. But sadly he got fruastrated as he pointed at my book. "T-That.." I nodded to him showing that I knew what he wanted. I grabed my book and handed it to him. "This is my record book. It's where I keep my most fondest moments and memories. It even helps me get through one of the toughest times." I said as I knelled beside him as I helped him turn the pages.

"Do you see anything that peeks your intrests?" I asked as he suddenly stops me from turning a certain page. He put his shaking pointer finger to a drawing that I had done. I remembered that day when I drew that. It was one of the biggest oak trees I had ever seen, it was also the day that I had let my inner demons out of their box. I was being picked on. Tipical. But right as I was about to lash my anger out on that tree, my book feel out of my messenger bag. The wind flipped through the pages and stopped on a empty page.

"You can keep this page if you like it so much?" I offered with a sweet smile. He looked so unsure as if I would hurt him if he did tear out the page. So I did it for him. "Keep." I spoke in his ear as I set it on his lap and put my book away. "Nice talking with you." I bowed to him before I walked out. Just to get bombarded by Madison and Zoe. "Who the FUCK are you?" Madison asked pure venom dripping from every word. However I ignored her and looked at Zoe. 'We will speak alone another time.' I spoke in her mind and that must've spooked her. Because next thing I knew she pushed past me and into the Green house. I smirked as I walked away from a very miffed Madison. She even tried to use her magic on me. But she's weak I could feel it. I found Fiona with the butler. "Well?" She asked getting a bit impatient. "He's very remarkable. He was very interested in my book." "He spoke?" I nodded. "He did indeed, but he stutters a bit. He may be one of the most powerful reanimated corpses if you ask me. Oh yes I have met both Madison and Zoe. I don't like Madison." I stated as I was offered tea.

Fiona laughed.

"Oh if only you knew. Now if you want you can help Zoe with Kyle. Since you are from the Northern tribes."

I nodded and I dismissed myself to tell my Supreme.

"Kayla, Supreme Fiona requests that I help her with some deeds. Hum mmh. Yes, I will watch my steps carefully in the near future. Dulam' ta."

I hung up the phone and as I turned I was met with Queenie. "Hello Queenie." I greeted my friend. She smiled brightly and hugged me.

"Girl when did you get here?"

"Today. I had to examine your newest corpse, Kyle."

"Are you staying?"

"For now, yes."

"Well, at least I won't be stuck her with that bitch Madison." I giggled as I looked at the time. 'See you later' I said in her mind as I rushed off. 8:55 was the time and I had to start doing something other wise. I shook my head as I made my way upstairs. "Too many damn identical doors." I murmured to myself as I tried using my mind to look for an empty room. When I finally did I heard a female voice yell look out. I bumped into somebody and fell on my butt. "Oh shoot!" Zoe's voice I came to realize ran to help me and Kyle up. "Sorry Kyle, and Zoe." I said a bit embarrassed and bowed my head. Zoe looked at me curiously when I did that. "Uhm not to be rude but how old are you?" I smiled kindly. "It's alright. I am still in my prime. I am six hundred, when I look nineteen. It comes with being from the northern tribes." I said as I saw her eyes really curious about my tribe. Kyle was looking towards the ground though. 'Try to speak your mind.' I softly said and his head snapped to me. "She spoke to you in your mind didn't she?" Zoe smiled at Kyle as he nodded his head.

"Well I gotta get to my room. See you two in the morning." I left to go to the empty room. I shut the door behind me and locked it with magic. I went to my stereo and plugged in my phone to the stereo. I played Doll House by Melanie Martinez. As I mouthed the words I let my hands flutter around, swaying my hips, and shut my eyes. Right as the second course started up I opened my eyes to feel my true self in the mirror.

 **Places, places;**

 **Put on your faces-**

There was a loud banging on my door. I growled in irritation. I got up and opened the door not realizing that I hadn't morphed my cheek bones, and eyes back to normal. Madison gasped loudly, in terror and disgust. I glared at her murderously. "Child, disrupt my meditation again, and I'll tear your petty throat out with my **bare hands**." I said getting in her face. I looked up to finally see Queenie smiling at me, Zoe and Kyle worried, and Fiona walking in between both me and her. "How dare you threaten me! All I wanted was for you to turn down that crappie music." Madison said rolling her eyes. Just as I was about to relax Madison had twitch her wrist and made me hit my face into the mirror that was in the hallway.

"Fiona…" I warned her as I felt my anger bubbling inside. I lifted myself up as I laughed manically. I felt my blood going down from the side of my face. Zoe immediately came to my side. I took calming breaths as Fiona yelled at Madison, and grabbed her by the arm to take her back to her room. "Don't worry about me." I said as Zoe went to get the first aid and Ordered Kyle to help me into the bathroom. "I just said-" I was cut off by Kyle pulling me towards the bathroom. The mirror was right in front of the doorway as he helped walk me inside. I first went to the sink to look in the mirror. I had a shard that's in pretty deep.

I sighed as I turned on the water in the sink. "Hand me a rag please." Kyle did and I thanked him. I washed the blood from my face but then I felt a stinging run up my arm. "Argh!" I whimpered in pain. Kyle ran to me in concern. "My- mm.. Arm." He looked at my right arm and his eyes widened. 'Tell me in your mind what you see.' He nodded. 'You've got a deep gash and bleeding out pretty badly.' I groaned and Zoe came in and helped patch me up. It was thirty minutes later when Zoe had to get more bandages, and another scalpel. Since the other one kept breaking. "Kyle I need you to promise me something."

He nodded concern filled his eyes. "I need you to shut that door and whatever I do don't say anything that happens in this bathroom." He seemed confused but did as I said. I sat up on the ground, put my hands around the damn shard, and ripped it out of my skull. I shrieked. Last thing I remembered before passing out was Kyle stuttering for me to stay awake as Zoe barged in to see that I had finally pulled out the shard. Then darkness consumed my vision.


	2. Little Hellen

Everything was a blur when I woke up. All I could see was a mess of curly blonde hair, and a pair of dark eyes staring at me. "Wha-" I groaned out as I tried to sit up but I felt some ones hand hold me down and pulled me gently back down on the bed. "Stay." I heard Kyles voice, and right as I did my vison cleared. "Oh, hey Kyle. What happened?" I asked as I felt my head start to pound. He was silent for a moment. Then he got up from the bed and grabbed a hand mirror to give to me. I held it in my hands wondering if I should look. Why not, how bad can it be? I thought to myself as I lifted the mirror. I'm pretty sure I paled when I saw the 25 stitches on the right side of my forehead. "Oh dear." I said a bit shocked by the beautiful stitching. "Z-Zoe… Help." I nodded. "Zoe did the stitching?" I smiled sweetly as he shook his head yes. "Well thank you for watching over me, but I should have a talk with Madison." He starts to shake his head no over and over again.

'Calm down. I'm just going to apologize to her.' I explained telepathically. I felt my legs a bit wobbly as I tried to get up. "Hahaha… A little help here handsome?" I swear I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks as he rushed to hold me up. "Okay good. Now off to Madison's room." I said dramatically as we walked out of the room. We made it to her room and I finally able to have my legs back. I told Kyle to stay near the door.

"Madison? May I enter?" I said kind of hoping she'd let me in. "Fine." I hide a victory smile as I walked inside. I bowed to her immediately. "I must apologize for my actions last night. I will make sure my music isn't too loud again." I felt her being amused by this. I got up from the bow and even saw her eyes glinting with amusement. "Okay." 'Was all she said? I'll take what I can get.' I thought as I walked out and Kyle led me to the dining table. I thanked him as he pulled my chair out for me. I sat across from Queenie and next to Fiona. Fiona smiled gently at me as she clinked her glass with her spoon. "I have an announcement to make." All heads turned to her. "Everyone! This is Hellen Bethlehem. She's from the Northern tribes, as one of the youngest next in line supreme. I have requested her presence here today to help with our little issue." Zoe looked down embarrassed. "She is going to help Zoe with teaching Kyle. So that way Zoe you can continue with your studies." Fiona finished and sat back down.

I felt everybody's eyes on me. I don't like that. "What happened to your head?" Queenie asked making me jump. "She had a fight with Madison. There was a shard lodged in her skull and surprisingly she just yanked it out." Zoe said as I didn't quite remember. "That's my badass." She laughed as she went back to eating. I gave her a lazy smile. 'Can we speak alone, right now?' I heard Zoe speak in her head as she stood from the table, leaving the room. I sighed and got up to follow her. We stopped at my bedroom door. "What did she mean that you're going to be helping me?"

I could tell that she was being defensive for Kyle's sake. "Look what you did with Kyle's body, I gotta say you got balls. But doing it without her knowledge and supervision, YOU AND Madison got lucky. I am here only to help him and you. Nothing more." I said. That seemed to somewhat calm her down, but she was still peeved. She just walked away from me and into her room.

These girls got more fire in them then the girls in my tribe. I shook my head and went inside my room. I looked at my cell to find a missed call from Kayla. Damn, I'm gonna get an earful. I decided to just call her later tonight. I redressed myself and did the usual routine. 'Should I knock, or should I not?' I heard Kyle's nervous voice. 'Come in, Kyle.' I told him as I put on my last article of clothing. I heard him fumbling with the doorknob making me frown a bit. I opened the door and let him inside. "Well we should start on your motoring skills." I smiled softly at him but he looked at me serious. 'What are you?' I was hoping nobody would ask. I looked down ashamed as I set my head on both of my hands. "Please, don't make me tell you. It's a very long an unnerving story." I begged him, hell I fucking pleaded with him as I looked him in the eyes, tears threatening to spill over.

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows confused by the way I was reacting. 'I… won't tell anyone.' I raised an eyebrow. "Really nice try. Did Zoe or Madison put you up to this?" I asked and I instantly regretted it as I heard my darker self-taunting me. ' **Oh he looks so innocent yet, you can tell he's done some killing. Just like YOU!'** I tried to block out the voice as I closed my eyes to take a breath. "Trust me Kyle for your safety and the others just don't." I said sternly. I could tell that something else was bothering him, but I was starting to get mad. Not at him but the fact that there are two girls trying to listen in on our conversation. 'Is there just no privacy anymore?!' I thought in my mind, which was a mistake because Kyle heard me. 'You can always just tell me in my mind.' He responded back, I shook my head. 'If your that curious then come here.' I signaled him to come closer.

He did as I instructed. I grabbed his face and put his forehead on mine. 'Don't freak out.' was the last thing I said before I sent images to his mind.

 **(Third POV)**

Hellen and Kyle appeared in what looked like a dark room. "This is how I discovered my abilities, and something else." Kyle looked at her curiously. She pointed to a closet that he hadn't noticed was there. Hellen felt her demons inside the closet. "Kyle stay behind me, I don't want them to hurt you." Kyle was starting to worry as he heard ungodly noises. " **Oooh Helly, dear. Come open the door. Let us PLAY!"** the voices said this in a whisper but gradually grew into shrieks. Kyle covered his ears. 'What are they?' Kyle asked Hellen through thoughts. She looked at him sadly. "Just stay behind me and they won't hurt you." He nodded not wanting to see what would happen if he tangoed with these beings. As Hellen opened the closet doors, a little girl came out.

Kyle raised his eyebrows in question. 'Not everything is what they seem, Kyle.' She told him as the little girl ran to her and hugged her. Hellen sadly held the child. **"It's been awhile since you visited. Come, let us play a game."** The girl spoke to Hellen as she dragged her to a game of chess that was already set up. 'How many voices are there?!' Kyle thought astonished by the sounds of voices whenever the girl spoke. 'Ten voices.' She had whispered in her head to Kyles. "Little Hellen tell me the story of you again. I do love hearing it." Hellen said making Kyles eyes widen in both surprise and worry.

 **"** **Oh yes. Well you know this is where you've called upon me. To punish the ones that have hurt you, my dear Helly. Nobody was there for you till I came. After I had killed you're step family, twas I that had told you of your tribe. The rest was up to you to find the tribe. Which by the way you've done successfully. I now see though that you've been call upon for more deeds by Supreme Fiona. Why?"** She smiled sadistically as she asked. Hellen looked worried, but her calmed face never faltered. "You know why." Hellen said simply as she made her move. Once again beating the little Hellen impersonator. **"** **You have me there."** A timer went off making everything go black.


	3. Consequences

**(Hellen POV)**

I opened my eyes to see deep dark brown ones staring back. He didn't seem afraid, but definitely disturbed. I quickly got up and opened the door for him. "I think you should go now." I said as politely as I could. He didn't say anything but walked out. I shut the door shaking my head at the desire demon. I got ready and went to sleep.

The next morning I was at the dinning table eating breakfast when I saw Queenie. She saw across from me with a knowing look. I rolled my eyes at her nonsense. The rest filled into the dinning room. All except a few. I raised a brow in question towards Queenie but she kept quiet. I got up and exited the room to go outside. I spotted my little sister. I ran towards her. "Jane what are you doing here?" I asked as I saw the man standing next to her. They were holding hands. "I finally moved out of the house with my boyfriend Jericho Darling. We're renting the house over there." She pointed straight over to where I feared she would. The Murder house. I cringed a bit but it's their life. I said my goodbyes and walked to the gardens.

I spotted an odd looking plant and sat down next to it to start drawing it. A song sounded in my head and I started to hum the tune. Then I started to actually sing it.

There is a house in New Orleans

They call the rising sun

And it's been the ruin of many a poor girls.

And god, I know I'm one

My mother was a tailor.

She sowed my new blue jeans.

My sweetheart he was a gamblin' man

Down in New Orleans

Oh mother tell my baby sister

Not to do what I have done

But shun that house in New Orleans

They call the rising sun

Is my one foot on the plat form

The other's on the train

I'm going back to New Orleans

To wear that ball and chain

As I finished the song I got done with the drawing. I smiled in satisfaction. I looked up to the skies. I made the weather change from sunny to raining. I got up to walk back inside when I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked back quickly but saw nothing. I glared in the direction but walked back inside.

000000000000

Little did Hellen know Fiona was the one hiding. Fiona with her days almost up being Supreme she's starting to think that Hellen is the reasoning for her drainage of power. She knew she had to do something to get rid of her. She'll have to get one of the girls to challenge her. And she knew just who will take on that task.

 **A/N**

House of the rising sun by Laurn O`Connell

Sorry for the short chapter I swear next chapter will be longer.


	4. Romance comes with Challenges Pt1

It was evening when I finally met Cordelia daughter of Fiona. "Nice to finally meet you." She spoke warmly making me happy. "Same to you. Where is everyone?" I asked noticing it was only us in the kitchen. "I sent them to do some errands. Whereas my Mother I have no idea." I nodded knowing neither never seen eye to eye on things. 'Of course they don't and you know why!' I rolled my eyes. "Are you feeling alright? I heard what happened between you and Madison." I looked at her warily as she spoke. "I try my best to control my hatred. I had made a mistake years ago and now I'm being punished."

"Aren't you the next supreme of your tribe?" I nodded a yes and she placed a jar of herbs in front of me. "What's this?" I asked examining it. "It's suppose to sooth your thoughts. Made it myself." She said proudly. "I am glad you are helping Zoe with Kyle. With everything that's happened so far the girls need to learn that they can place their trust in me, and not Fiona." I nodded knowing how Fiona loves power and to be in control of everything. I was warned to be very weary of her from my Supreme before coming here. "Kyle is interesting to say the least. He is a fast learner but still has some trouble with his grasp on objects." I spoke as I used the herbs in my tea. Then I heard someone dragging their feet into the room. I turned t see Kyle there standing alone. With no help. "Kyle?" I spoke shell shocked. "H-Hellen..." He spoke my name so sweetly that I hated myself. I do not know why but I did. "I'll go and practice some more potions. See you later Hellen." I waved goodbye to her as she left us two alone.

"Would you like to try some of my tea?" I smiled a bit trying to get over the way he was looking at me. I lead him to sit on the stool at the island. "I learned to make this from scratch from my mother. She was always particular with what she put into her tea." I poured some in a small cup and set it in front of him. He looked a bit over anxious at the cup then at me in worry. "It's alright...Take your time, and take it slow." I sat next to him and gently held his hands. Guiding them to gently hold the cup, and lifting it. I felt his hands shaking. "Clear your mind and focus on your hands." They stopped shaking then, making me smile proudly at him. "I'm going to let go now and you will take a sip of it to try it. Okay?" I looked him in the eyes to make sure he was ready to try. I saw a fire of determination as he moved the cup to his lips. He hummed in content and set the cup down. "I'm so proud of you Kyle." I spoke before I could stop myself. I bushed as he gave me that dimpled smile of his.

"Draw..." He spoke trying to make it into a sentence. "You want me to draw?" He sighed starting to get frustrated a bit. "Learn...h-how to.." I held a finger to his lips silencing him. "Come on then. I'll teach you in my room." I held his hand in mine as I held my tea in the other. Once in my room I sat him on my bed as I rummage through my trunk for paper and sketching pencils. "Here you can use this clipboard as a hard surface." I said handing him it and the said supplies. "Start out with the lines. Lines are what make up every little thing." I spoke as he stared at the paper. I continued to teach him and he finally was able to draw a stick figure. Gotta start somewhere. "Hellen...I." He looked like he was afraid of what he was gonna say. "It's alright. No need to be afraid." He looked like he was about to cry for some reason I didn't know why. "Does this have anything to do with Zoe?" That seemed to hit a mark as silent tears came down his face. I hushed him as I pulled him in for a hug. "What did she do to you?" I felt a sudden need to protect him, hell even defend him. HE just kept crying and clung on my shoulder. I held the back of his head with my right hand to speak to him through mind.

'She keeps leaving me... All alone.' Combing my left hand through his hair. 'Don't ever say that, Kyle. You are and will never be alone... Not as long as I live.' His body stiffened a bit and pulled back for me to then see the rage in his eyes. I was scared as much as I was surprised. "NO!..Hellen..I don't want you to...die." I couldn't believe this. I had to though because this man didn't want me to die. "Alright Kyle. You know I can always come back right? I'm the next supreme for my tribe." I explained to him. Kyle's hands held my face in place and kissed me. I kissed him back not caring if he was just doing this out of not wanting to be alone or some other reason. HE was gentle and so caring as he pulled me closer to him. We pulled back to set our foreheads together. 'You're the first to be gentle to me...' I thought to his mind and drew back having him give me a worried look, as tears started to come down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I just keep ruining the moment-" I was cut off by Kyle holding me closer to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head. 'Don't apologize.' I heard him thought making me sniffle a bit. I held his neck as I kissed his soft lips. He kissed back and pinned me to the bed as we made out. I could feel him getting excited, making me want to help him out with that. I snapped my fingers making our clothes disappear. He looked at me in awe by what I did and my body. I saw in his eyes emotions flashing. I knew why because when I looked at myself there were physical scars along my abdomen up to my ribs. Kyle looked back at me and gently place his hands on my body surprising me. He starts to kiss me again. I opened my mouth as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth as I did the same to him. I could feel myself getting wet from him. I can feel his cock brush against my clit making both of us take in a sharp breath. **_'_** ** _ _ **Come on you can do better than that, little miss Helion.'**__** I then realized what was finally going on. I reappeared at the end of the bed and snapped my fingers to have clothes reappear on us. Kyle looked at me worriedly, as I was just glaring at the ground feeling very vulnerable.

"I can't Kyle... Hell we shouldn't. Zoe loves you. I see the look she gives whenever you two are together." Kyle was now once again in front of me. 'I loved her too, but I love you Hellen.' I wish I didn't hear that. "No.." I shook my head. "No you don't. You're just lonely because Zoe isn't here." I told him. I went to leave but Kyle's hand shot out and held my forearm tightly. "Wrong..." He spoke softly and looked a bit insulted by what I said. I looked at him confused as he slowly pulled me back to him. "I..Love..Hellen." As he spoke those words I felt a surge of happiness flooding through me. I held his hands with mine and looked back up to smile at him. "I love you too." He placed his forehead against mine as we closed our eyes.

My phone went off ending our sweet moment. "Hello?"

"Ah Dear! I need you to come into the courtyard. You have a challenger." Fiona spoke and hung up. I felt a sense of dread. I turned to Kyle to see him look back at me worriedly. I stormed out and into the courtyard with Kyle in tow. Madison was there with Fiona. "Ah so here we all are. Young man I suggest you take a step back this can get rather nasty." Kyle looked confused and worried. I looked at him with a reassuring smile. "Ready freak?" I stiffened at the name. Memories of my mother calling my sweet dear cousin that. I turned to her with dark sickening smirk as my eyes changed to a pale blue. Madison used her telekenissis to throw objects at me, but they bounced off. The weather started to change to stormy clouds. I raised my hands and made a huge clap, making Madison fly back and hit the ground hard. "HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled at me as she tried to use her powers on me. "You are pathetic." I spoke as I appeared suddenly in front of her. I gripped her neck as I used my pyrotechnics making her scream out in pain. I threw her on the ground and spat on her. "You forget I am the next supreme in my tribe." Madison wheezed a bit as I helped her back up. "If I heal you, don't ever question my status ever again." She nods and I did heal her.

I turned to leave only to be stopped by Fiona. "Are you feeling alright? Is that thing kept in check?" I nodded knowing she meant the desire demon. Kyle helped me up to my bedroom to regain my energy. "Sorry you had to see that." Kyle nodded his head. "I'll be okay, go on and practice your drawing." He hesitated but complied, and sat on my floor at the foot of my bed. I leaned back and relaxed until I heard Zoe's footsteps coming to my door. She didn't even knock. "Kyle come on I need your help with some groceries." She said ignoring my presence. "Hellen..." I opened my eyes and sat up to see him looking back at me in question. "Kyle you have your own mind do what you want." I spoke softly hiding the exaughstion from the challenge I had to do. He nodded and gets up. I thought he's just following Zoe out, but he bent down to kiss me sweetly. Then left with a fuming Zoe.


	5. Romance comes with Challenges Pt2

As I sat there For a few more hours I decided I had enough energy to do some finger painting. I heard my door open and close. I didn't look back to see who it was. "Ya know if you want me gone you can just asked?" I spoke and turned to see Fiona holding a dagger. "Oh come on Fiona you really think I cannot die? You think you are the first to try and kill me, well news flash hun you are not." Fiona laughed making me raise my brows. "Hellen I am not here for that. I wanted you to kill. Madison." I knew it. I scoffed at her as I went back to painting."You think that she is the next supreme? You are even blinder then I expected." I spoke turning to see her eyes widened. "You know who is then?" I gave her a serious look. "Yes. I can tell you this it is certainly not Madison. But you can kill her anyway I have no care for that spoiled ugly creature." That was all that was said as Fiona left in deeper thought. I looked back to see I had painted Kyle. Embarrassed I put a spell on it to make it dry completely and put a cover on it.

I walked back downstairs to see Kyle in the kitchen by himself. "Hi Kyle." I spoke as I helped him with putting the food away. He stopped what he was doing to smile brightly at me. I smiled back as he bought me closer to him. We started kissing tenderly at first. Then it got heated real fast. Till Cordelia walked in on us. I froze everything. Kyle looked at me and back at Cordelia confused. I laughed so hard I never had ever. "Don't worry I just froze time." I giggled out as I led him up to my room. We took off each others clothes this time. Feeling his rough hands roam my scarred body made me shiver in delight. I took this moment though to look at the scar around his neck. 'honestly who doesn't know how to sow properly…' I laughed at the thought making Kyle stop and give me a look. I shook my head and kissed his lips. I sucked in a breath as he rammed inside of me. "Ah…Mmm Kyle." I groaned out as he moans my name as well. It started out as slow but then got more rough. I flipped us over so I was on top. I swirled my hips as he gripped my thighs. We came together. I leaned on his chest leaving kisses up to his jawline.

"That…was amazing." I breathed out trying to catch my breath. Kyle smirked proudly and kissed me. WE got redressed as I unfreeze time. Cordelia gave us an odd look when we came back to put away the rest of the items. "Hellen I need you to help me with the garden today." Fiona said. I nodded but felt Kyle staring at me. "Don't worry I'll just be in the garden. Remember you have some duties to do as well." I kissed him and left. I walked into the garden area only to be hit in the back of my head with a blunt object.

I woke up chained to a chair in a dark room. My head was pounding making me groan out in pain. "Oi she's awake! Get the boss." a man with an accent spoke. Rushed footsteps were hear then multiple ones. "Good job men! Now here's your payment. You may leave now." they did as they were told. The man turned on the blinding light and walked up to me. "Time to burn bitch!" My eyes widened in shock to see a hunter. "How'd you find me?!" He just laughed and poured gasoline on me. I cursed him and the smell. "A lil bird told me." Was what he told me as he set me on fire with a match. I screeched hoping I can reach someone in minds.

3rd POV

Everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner. "Where's Hellen?" Asked Zoe. "Maybe she finally left." Madison said with attitude. Queenie glared at Madison. Zoe looked at Kyle who looked really worried as well. "Kyle do you know where she went or might gone to?" He looked at Zoe and nodded a yes. "Show us." Cordelia spoke also wanting to know where she is. With that they walked into the gardens to find nothing. "Cordelia do you see anything?" Queenie asked when she nearly fell over from having a vision. "It's a hunter. They've taken her." Everyone was shocked. "We must find her! If she dies here her coven will be enraged." Cordelia led them to the car. "Madison and Queenie you two stay here in case if something pops up. Kyle and Zoe you're going to help me find her. Let's hope that we're not too late."

With that they drove until Kyle spotted something. They got out of the car to see a warehouse on fire. "S-Stay here!" Kyle yells as he ran into the building. Zoe and Cordelia shouted for him to not go in. He of course didn't listen to them. He needs to help her, no she needs him right now!

Gloria POV

My skin to say is burnt to a crisp, but so is the hunter. I used the fire he used to try and kill me as a blast. He's dead. I still have some flames on me here and there, but it never got above my neck. I turned the chains to dust freeing myself. That's when I heard yelling and my name being called. I turned to see Kyle. He ran to me and helped me out of the now falling building. Now out side I see Zoe and Cordelia looking at me in joy that I'm still alive. "…" Something is wrong with my voice. 'I need time to heal. Also to repair my voice.' I spoke in their minds. They nodded and drove me back to the school. Kyle was the one to help me into the house and to the bathroom.

He drew out a bath for me. I was in my bedroom looking in the mirror at my naked form. My skin is all bruised and burnt. I felt something touch my making me flinch away. "Hellen.." I opened my eyes when I heard his voice. He grabbed my hand again only this time I dint flinch away. He led me to the bathtub. I see that he had some help by Cordelia because there's healing herbs in the bath. I slowly got in it and sat back. Kyle went to the door but I grabbed his wrist. 'Please don't leave me alone…' tears came down my face as I looked at him. He listened and stayed by my side. The healing process was fairly quick all I needed now was my voice repaired.

I made a special brew for that and made a tea for Kyle too, for helping me. We are in my bed right now. Kyle holding me more closely than before. "I was afraid…that you were.." I nodded knowing what he meant. I was afraid too that I wouldn't see him again. "I know. I'm glad you and the others came looking for me." He held my cheek with his left hand and kissed me deeply. He pulled away and cuddled with me more making me laugh.


End file.
